kirbyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Варп Звезда
Варп Звезда (англ. '''Warp Star', в Kirby's Pinball Land известна как падающая звезда (англ. shooting star))'' — светящийся жёлтый транспорт, основанный на падающей звезде. Он является основным методом перемещения Кирби в его серии игр и позволяет ему перелетать на далёкие места. Варп Звёзды проносят своих наездников быстро по небу и могут быть заторможены лишь одной мыслью. Сам Кирби — прирождённый пилот Варп Звёзд, однако он не очень хорош в том, чтобы приземляться на них и имеет тенденцию сильно терпеть крушение, из-за чего его отбрасывает, а Варп Звезда при этом уничтожается. В большинстве игр, подбирание Варп Звезды автоматически доставляет Кирби в следующую секцию уровня. Однако иногда они необязательны и доставляют Кирби к секретным зонам, или же просто дают возможность быстрее (и безопаснее) перемещаться между зонами. В играх Kirby Варп Звёзды могут быть найдены во многих уровнях. Как только Кирби прикоснётся к одной, он автоматически сядет на неё и пролетит до другой зоны. Хотя иногда бывает так, что Варп Звезда необязательна для прохождения, обычно рекомендуется подбирать её. Kirby's Dream Land Варп Звезда появляется один раз во всех этапах игры (включая Mt. Dedede, где Кирби садится на неё в интро уровня, чтобы попасть в замок Дидиди). После того, как Кирби садится на Варп Звезду, играет короткий ролик, где Кирби летит до следующей части уровня. Kirby Air Ride |классификация = Воздушная машина |макс_скорость = |здоровье = 200 / |доступность = Air Ride, City Trial |трек_для_получения = N/A |получение = Доступна с начала}} Kirby Air Ride является гоночным спин-оффом, основанным на использовании Варп Звезды. Помимо Варп Звезды, в игре появляется множество других похожих машин под общим названием Воздушный Транспорт. Первоначально Варп Звезда является единственным Воздушным Транспортом, который доступен у Кирби. У Варп Звезды имеются самые сбалансированные характеристики из всех доступных машин в игре, и она не имеет недостатков, что делает её хорошим выборов для новичков и средних игроков. У неё также отличное парение. С хорошим пилотом, Варп Звезда становится жёстким соперником, поскольку она может использовать любой трюк, доступный в каждом треке Air Ride. Две другие модели Варп Звезды, Летающая Варп Звезда и Компактная Звезда, доступны в City Trial, но последняя может быть использована только в режиме Free Trial. Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Как и в предыдущих играх, Варп Звезда является основным методом транспорта, часто доставляя Кирби к другим зонам на карте мира. Кирби также может использовать свой сотовый телефон, чтобы призвать Варп Звезду в любое время, которая доставит его в центральную зону в центре Rainbow Route. Варп Звезда также используется для Финишной Игры, а также в финальной битве с Тёмным Разумом. Kirby: Canvas Curse Варп Звезда появляется как один из объектов, которые Маляр на роликах может нарисовать в Paint Panic. В Kirby: Right Back at Ya! thumb|Кирби спит в своём звездолёте в форме Варп Звезды. В Kirby: Right Back at Ya! есть только одна Варп Звезда. Согласно Мета Рыцарю, она является источником энергии Кирби, однако из-за своего возраста и неопытности, Кирби не может призвать её сам. Тифф, из-за своей связи с Кирби, становится хранителем Варп Звезды и призывает её при необходимости. Когда Варп Звезда не используется, она хранится уменьшенной до размеров медальона. Первоначально, Варп Звезда Кирби хранилась в небольшой шкатулке внутри своего звездолёта, однако тот был сбит Королём Дидиди. Тифф прячет Варп Звезду внутри мудрой статуи Кабу. В последних эпизодах, Nightmare Enterprices смогли нанести сильные повреждения Варп Звезде, после чего Кабу раскрывает, что он первоначально был построен как убежище для Звёздных Воинов и способен восстанавливать Варп Звезду. Nightmare Enterprices в конце концов смогли найти хранилище для Варп Звезды внутри Кабу, после чего Разрушитель Кошмара быстро напал на него, однако Кирби смог защитить Кабу, уничтожив Разрушителя способностью "Крушение". В своём последнем появлении, Тифф призвала Варп Звезду во сне Кирби, чтобы помочь ему победить Кошмара, но вместо того, чтобы залезть на неё, Кирби проглотил её и получил способность "Звёздный Жезл". В серии игр Super Smash Bros. thumb|left|Варп Звезда в [[Super Smash Bros. Brawl.]] В серии игр Super Smash Bros., Кирби прилетает на арену на Варп Звезде, после чего терпит крушение и прыгает на арену. Начиная с Super Smash Bros. Melee, Варп Звезда также является предметом, который может быть использован. После подбирания, пилот улетает за верхний край экрана, затем через секунду быстро спускается вниз, устраивая взрыв. Взрыв наносит урон и отправляет противников в полёт. Место столкновения Варп Звезды с землёй может быть слегка изменено, чтобы настигнуть игроков, которые попытаются от неё сбежать, и в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate игрок может затормозить падение Варп Звезды, чтобы обхитрить игроков. Варп Звезда появляется дважды в Subspace Emissary. В обоих появлениях она призывается Кирби, чтобы сбежать от взрыва Бомбы Подпространства. В первый раз он призывает её, чтобы сбежать из Воздушного Стадиона вместе с Принцессой Пич или Зельдой, только чтобы быть потом сбитым преследующей их Алебардой, из-за чего Кирби и Пич/Зельда приземляются на её борт. Позже, когда Кирби присоединяется к Марио, Питу, Йоши и Линку, он опять использует Варп Звезду, чтобы помочь Линку и Питу сбежать от другой Бомбы Подпространства. В Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Варп Звезда издаёт свои звуковые эффекты из Kirby Super Star Ultra перед взлётом. В Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Варп Звезда возвращается как предмет и функционирует так же, как и в предыдущих играх. Также, во вступительном ролике режима World of Light, Кирби использует Варп Звезду, чтобы сбежать от лучей разрушительного света Гали́ма. thumb|50px Варп Звезда в Super Smash Bros. является символом, обозначающим персонажей франшизы Kirby. Связанные цитаты Интересные факты * В аниме, Варп Звезда Кирби содержит Звёздный Жезл — совершенное отражение мощи Кирби. В играх же Варп Звёзды не могут быть проглочены. thumb|Баки верхом на звезде в Drawn to Life. * В игре на Nintendo DS, Drawn to Life, на уровне "Лунная роща", большинство врагов-Баки летят на звёздах подобно тому как Кирби едет верхом на своей Варп Звезде. Это, предположительно, является отсылкой. * В большинстве сайд-скроллеров, Кирби сидит на Варп Звезде вертикально, с одной стороной направленной к игроку, в то время как в 3D-появлениях, аниме и некоторых катсценах, Кирби сидит на ней горизонтально, сидя на её боку подобно доске для сёрфинга. ** Во вступительном ролике Kirby Super Star, Кирби также был показан сидящим на Варп Звезде горизонтально. * Кирби проявлял множество различных способов призыва Варп Звезды к нему: *# В Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Тифф является хранителем Варп Звезды и призывает её, когда она нужна для Кирби. *# В интро Milky Way Wishes, Кирби использует часть энергии Звёздного Жезла, чтобы создать Варп Звезду для путешествия в космосе. *# В Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards выясняется, что у Кирби есть телефон, который может быть использован для призыва Варп Звезды, а в Kirby & The Amazing Mirror он может призвать Варп Звезду с помощью того же телефона, который он использует, чтобы призвать остальных Кирби. Варп Звезда потом отправляет его в центральную зону. thumb * Варп Звезда появляется в качестве камео в Taiko no Tatsujin: Nintendo Switch Version! как одна из анимаций Кирби и в его анимации победы. * Во вступительном ролике режима World of Light в Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, когда Кирби сбегает от лучей света Гали́ма, Варп Звезда и её наездник исчезают в кольце звёзд после прямого полёта в течении долгого периода времени. Эффект кольца является тем же, что появляется в различных роликах в серии игр Kirby. Раньше предполагалось среди игроков, что этот эффект был просто сильно преувеличенным обозначением того, что Варп Звезда улетела за пределы экрана; Super Smash Bros. Ultimate предполагает, что Кирби превысил световой барьер, чтобы переместиться в другое место. Официальные изображения KStSt_Kirby_artwork.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KTnT_Warp_Star_artwork.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Kirbysit.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KirbyARwarpstar.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Kirbystar.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' Another_Warp_Star.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KirbyanimeWarp1.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KirbyanimeWarp2.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KirbyanimeWarp3.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KirbyanimeWarp4.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Warp_Star_Box.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Airgrind.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KSqSq Warp star.jpg|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSqSq_Warp_Star.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' WarpstarKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KRtDL characters.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRTDL KirbyWarpstar.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' K20AC Kirby6.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' Kirby on Warpstar.png|''Play Nintendo'' Warpstar.png|''Play Nintendo'' Kirby59.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (amiibo) Kirby_cafe_pagetop2.png|''Kirby Café'' K25_Warp_Star_artwork_2.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary K25_Warp_Star_artwork.png|Вебсайт Kirby 25th Anniversary Item_0_warpstar.png|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Концепт-арты KRBaY reference 7.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' Галерея KDL_Warp_Star.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Kirbysadv-38.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Kirbypl-2.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' Kirdream-9.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Kirbyavalanche-3.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Kirbysstar-2.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Warp_Star_Screenshot.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KStSt_Warp_Star.gif|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' Kirby3-25.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64_Warp_Star.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KTnT_Warp_Star.gif|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' SSBM_Warp_Star.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' WarpStarTrophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Трофей) K_screen018.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KatAM_Goal_Game.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KSqSq_Warpstar_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SSBB_Warp_Star.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Warp_Star_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Трофей) KTD_Warpstar.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Dedede_Warpstar.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Dededetour) Warpstar_Key.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (брелок) SSB3DS_Warp_Star.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' SSB3DS_Warp_Star_Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' (Трофей) SSBU_Warp_Star.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' SSBU_Warp_Star_trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Трофей) KatRC_Warp_Star.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Warp_Star_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KBlBl_Warp_Star.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBlBl_Warp_Star_2.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KBR_Warp_Star.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA_Warp_Star.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' SSBUl_Warp_Star_WoL.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' (World of Light) Спрайты и модели KDL_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDC_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_Warp_Star_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KAv_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' KSS_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KStSt_Warp_Star_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' KStSt_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby's Star Stacker'' (Super Game Boy) KDL3_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KSStSt_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KTnT_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Warp_Star_trophy_SSBM.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Трофей) KatAM_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KAR Mini Warpstar.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' Air_Ride_Warp_Star_4004.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' SSBB_Warp_Star_sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (наклейка) Warp_star_trophy_3635.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Трофей) KSSU_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA_Warp_Star_sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KRtDL_Warp_Star_model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Warp_Star_trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Трофей) de:Warp-Stern en:Warp Star es:Estrella Remolque fr:Etoile Warp it:Stella Warp ja:ワープスター zh:传送星 Категория:Предметы Категория:Воздушный Транспорт Категория:Воздушные машины Категория:Оседлаемые предметы Категория:Взрывчатки Категория:Предметы из Kirby's Dream Land Категория:Предметы из Kirby's Adventure Категория:Предметы из Kirby's Pinball Land Категория:Предметы из Kirby's Dream Course Категория:Предметы из Kirby's Dream Land 2 Категория:Предметы из Kirby's Block Ball Категория:Предметы из Kirby Super Star Категория:Предметы из Kirby's Dream Land 3 Категория:Предметы из Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Категория:Предметы из Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Категория:Предметы из Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Категория:Предметы из Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Предметы из Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Категория:Предметы из Kirby: Squeak Squad Категория:Предметы из Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Предметы из Kirby Mass Attack Категория:Предметы из Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Предметы из Kirby: Triple Deluxe Категория:Предметы из Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Категория:Предметы из Kirby: Planet Robobot Категория:Предметы из Kirby's Blowout Blast Категория:Предметы из Kirby Battle Royale Категория:Предметы из Kirby Star Allies Категория:Предметы из серии Super Smash Bros.